Thor Larson
Thor Larson is the son of the Norse Trolls and begins at Monster High after the Shoccer Team comes back from Goth-ia Cup. Like the north he's quiet, cold and strong, he puts up a thick shield around him to keep monster from getting to close to him. Character Personality Thor is not especially book-smart but he’s got a lot of life experience. This could be one of the reasons to why he acts so mature and worn at seventeen. He never shows how he feels making it very hard to read him. Thor is quiet and cold just like his home only showing warmth towards Tori. Appearance Thor has light golden skin, messy blond hair and clear blue eyes. His nose and ears are slightly bigger than average and is quite tall. He has two tusks and a cow’s tail. He’s very fit and completely unaware of the fact that he’s good looking. Classic Monster Perhaps most abundant are the stories about the race of trolls(Danish: trolde, Swedish/norwegian:troll). Scandinavian trolls tend to be very big, hairy, stupid, and slow to act. Any human with courage and presence of mind can outwit a troll, and those whose faith is strong can even challenge them to mortal combat. They are said to have a temperament like a bear- which are, ironically, their favorite pets- good-natured when they are left in peace, and savage when they are teased. Trolls come in many different shapes and forms, and are generally not fair to behold, as they can have as many as nine heads. Trolls live throughout the land, dwelling in mountains, under bridges, and at the bottom of lakes. While the trolls who live in the mountains are very wealthy, hoarding mounds of gold and silver in their cliff dwellings, the most dangerous trolls live in lonely huts in the forest. While few trolls have female trolls, trollkoner, as wives, most possesses a regrettable tendency to spirit away beautiful maidens, preferably princesses, who are forced to spin by day and scratch the troll’s head by night. The trolls have their own king, called Dovregubben, who lives inside the Dovre Mountains with his court. Dovregubben and his court are described in detail in Ibsen’s “Peer Gynt.” After the integration of Christianity into Scandinavian folklore, trolls developed a hatred of church-bells and the smell of Christians. Trolls are often said to be able to change their appearance and did so in order to trick humans into doing what they wanted. For example, Trolls may present a beautiful appearance in order to trick a character into following them into their mountain home, then hold the character captive for years (bergtagen) - see the similarities with Irish "elven/fiery hills." In older tales, the word troll/trold (trolla as a verb) may simply mean "to badly harm/hurt someone"; someone who is a troll is someone who may eat human flesh or engage in other socially-unacceptable acts. Luckily, trolls are said to turn into stone when exposed to sunlight. Relationships Family Thor was snuck in to a normie-family as a child but when he began to grow a tail he was leaf in the forest alone. There he learned to take care of himself until a old Troll took pity in him and hired him as a servant providing him with food and roof over his head. He would adopt Thor but he wouldn't let him. Friends He is a childhood friends of Tori Forrest as they grow up close to each other but when she moved away he closed himself up again and can’t really make friends. Pet Thor has an adorable snowcat named Snow. Snow, is a feline with an attitude and is not afraid to “tell” Thor when he’s doing something wrong. Romance He’s been childhood friends with Tori Forrest until Tori transferred to Monster High and after that they had no contact whatsoever until they ran into each other at Goth-ia Cup. They used to be together everyday and when they became teenagers Tori fell in love with him but he didn’t understand this as he never thought he would have any chance with her, there by breaking Tori’s heart. Bio Category:Norse Mythology Category:Original Characters Category:Troll Category:Males